morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Glories 48
is the 48th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "The Debate." Synopsis Flashback Three Years Ago:Tom Reed is welcoming Clarkson to her new job: teaching physics at the Chicago high school. She is asked to be a last-minute stand-in judge for the middle school science fair due to the absence of the third judge. Apparently the judgement is currently split between Casey Blevins and Isabel Traveiso so Clarkson has to make the deciding vote. Now Isabel and Casey are waiting together in a room. Isabel asks Casey if she thinks Jade Ellsworth is dead, since that's the only reason Casey is challenging her for the school presidency and praises her for being such a loyal friend (but Isabel thinks that Jade is dead). Isabel leaves the room and Casey throws a chair. Outside,Susan Dagney welcomes the school to their first-ever student council president candidates debate. After the debate, the election will happen and the winner announced later that evening. The debates start with a question about athletics equipment: Isabel takes the chance to emphasize her close working relationship with the The Headmaster and her disappointment in the chaos that has been happening lately at the school. Casey says she doesn't care about athletics: if she wins, she will burn down the school and kill the headmaster. Isabel jokes that Casey's obviously not into sports but who can blame her considering what happened last night. Last night was game 2 of the Towerball championships. Blue team had won game 1 so Red team needs to tie. Jun Fukayama asks Guillaume Sorel to explain the plan again. Jun purposefully played badly the first game in order to hide his skills until the third game, but without Jun's skills, how will they win this second game? It turns out that Guillaume tainted the gatorade and they won by forfeit. The debate continues until Casey tires of the inane question and rages at the crowd that the school is a prison and they killed her parents. She tells the story about how she found them on her first day at the academy. Isabel expresses sympathy: the school killed her parents too when she was four years old. But she has come to terms with it and believes so deeply in the cause of the academy that in comparison not even her parents matter. She only regrets not being able to say goodbye. Vanessa Richmond is trying to get her phone to work when Ellen Richmond enters her room. While the staff was distracted with the election, she took the opportunity to visit Vanessa and give her the frequency that should allow her to communicate with the outside. Once she leaves, she tells the incarcerated Vanessa that 'it's done'. But she doesn't understand how this will work with Vanessa contacting her incarcerated self instead of outside the academy. Incarcerated Vanessa tells her not to worry as her surroundings switch to a tropical beach. Isabel accuses Casey of always wanting the quick and easy answer. But this time she won't be able to cheat her way out of this. Ian Simon and Ike are in the Cylinder room with Ian's science fair project. Ike complains that he's supposed to be at the debates, but Ian tells him that he's their only chance for winning. Ike asks how the cylinder is going to help. Ian says that it gives one control over people and things. While once it required "ritual and will", "The people who were here before us" came up with a shortcut that Ian will use to win Casey the election. Characters Featured *Casey Blevins Supporting Characters *Tom Reed *Isabel Traveiso *Susan Dagney *Jun Fukayama *Guillaume Sorel *Vanessa Richmond *Ellen Richmond *Ike *Ian Simon Continuity *Clarkson's "Hm. Guess I Did cheat after all" is a reference to Isabel's accusation of cheating on her science fair project. Goofs Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Tom bribes his colleague with a pinkberry gift card to be the one that shows Danielle around. *Guillaume taints the Gatorade at the towerball match. Questions Unanswered questions *Who are The people who were here before us"? Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Isabel Traveiso/Appearances Category:Tom Reed/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Andres/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Denise/Appearances Category:Toby/Appearances Category:Fred/Appearances Category:Harold/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Ellen Richmond/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances